


The Rescue

by Little_Red



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Animal Transformation, Cats, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, More tags to be added, Multi, Romance, Witch Curses, Witches, protective gadreel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A human Gadreel lives with the boys in the bunker, and is having a hard time adjusting to his new life. One day Charlie takes him to the animal shelter and convinces him to adopt a cat. Dean isn’t happy about it but Sam and Charlie both agree that the cat seems to help Gadreel… although there is something… off about the cat….</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from this prompt: “I got cursed and turned into an animal and taken to the shelter and ended up getting adopted by someone who is really hot OH NO” AU. It will be marked Mature/Explicit for later chapters. Possibly.

**Reader’s POV**

 

I once was a normal woman, until someone turned me into a cat. My life was pretty normal. I had a nice apartment, decent job, a boss that I loathed, good friends and a few regrettable exes.  I did normal stuff like reading books, going for coffee with friends, binge watching Netflix , and going to the gym (mainly just to ogle the men).  My dating life was a tad on nonexistent  side, but after the last couple of creepy and arrogant jerks that I had dated, I was happy to take a break from dating..... mind you there were a few things about dating and relationships that I missed....

 

I don't remember HOW it happened,  all I remember is getting home from work, and finding someone in my apartment.  They were speaking, well more like chanting a strange language and the next thing I remember is waking up  on the floor and I was a cat.  It was so confusing at first. Everything looked so big to me and my body felt funny, which I soon realized was because I had a tail, which resulted in me screaming, which actually came out as a yowl then lots of frantic meowing as I cried. I was trapped in my apartment for three days before someone came looking for me.  Oh my phone rang lots, and I got tons of texts and emails, but my furry little paws couldn't work my phone, or open doors, for that matter.

 

My landlord let the police into my apartment and it was quickly determined that I was missing, or possibly kidnapped.  A few of my  friends showed up to talk to the police once they heard the news and they all said that I never had a cat, and the neighbors agreed that I didn't have a cat because it was a pet free building. They concluded that I was a stray that had snuck in somehow, even though I meowed and meowed, trying to tell them who I was as I pawed at their legs.  The police started tearing apart my apartment, looking for clues to my whereabouts, and Animal Control took me to a shelter.

 

That is how I ended up locked in a tiny cage, cold and lonely. I meowed pitifully, needing someone to understand, to listen,  and needing to see a friendly face, one that I recognized.  The staff was nice enough, but they just didn't have the time for me. I was in the shelter for months, growing angrier and meaner with each passing day, meaning that I kept getting passed by when people came to adopt a cat. Nobody wants a mean cat. But I couldn't help it, I was angry and lashing out, until one day I heard a worker say that I was to be put down soon.  Then I just shut down, I stopped eating, I stopped hissing, I just sat and stared, silently crying for my old life back, counting the days until my demise.

 

One day, a tall, decidedly handsome man came to the shelter with a red headed girl.  She was chattering away and the man was following her silently, glancing sadly around at all the cages. I gave them a quick glance and resumed staring at the floor of my cage, waiting, for today was the day. I was going to die today, I knew it, I could feel it. Today felt different and all the staff were being nicer to me and giving me extra treats,  making it my last meal. But I still refused to eat, why bother?  I had accepted my fate. When they passed my cage, the man stopped and looked at me. He had beautiful green eyes, a chiseled jaw and warm brown hair. The man stared at me and I stared fearfully back at him, wondering if he was going to be my executioner.

 

"This one" He said.

****

 

"Charlie, are you SURE about this?" Sam asked again as he followed the determined redhead.

 

"Yes Sam, I'm sure" Charlie replied as she continued on towards her destination "Gadreel  is sad, he needs something to cheer him up. And it's not like you guys make it any easier on the poor guy, you are still so distrustful towards him, and all he wants to do is help!"

 

"Yes, but a pet?" Sam questioned, "How is that going to help?"

 

Charlie whipped around suddenly, glaring at Sam. "Because pets help Sam! And the poor guy needs someone to love and depend on him, maybe then he will start feeling some self worth!" she snapped, before marching away.

 

"Dean is NOT going to like this!" Sam muttered as he followed Charlie.

 

"I don't care!" Charlie threw over her shoulder  "Dean tried to KILL Gadreel. And despite him helping you catch and defeat Metatron, he is STILL an ass to him!"

 

"Hell" Charlie groaned spinning around and walking backwards "Even Cas has asked Dean to be nicer to Gadreel!!!"

 

Sam hated to admit it, but Charlie was right, Gadreel hid in his room in an effort to avoid Dean, only coming out to help on hunts, but Dean was still being an ass to him. And Gadreel, had been used and misled, thinking that he was doing the right thing. It's not like he did it on purpose. He only wanted to make up for his past mistakes. He decided then and there to make an effort to be nicer to the angel.

 

Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose "Ok, but Dean is NOT going to like this, so can we try and keep it a secret? For as long as possible?

 

"Deal!" Charlie grinned and knocked on Gadreel's door, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the angel to open the door.

 

"Charlie" Gadreel's deep voice sounded out as he opened the door "Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" he questioned as he looked at Sam then back at Charlie.

 

"Good Morning Gadreel" Charlie chirped, "I'm fine, nothing's wrong, but I am going to need you to grab your coat, we are going into town to get you a few things."

 

Gadreel frowned down at Charlie, obviously confused  "Things?" he questioned "I don't need anything."

 

"Yes you do" Charlie replied "You need new clothes, some books and DVDs, just you know, stuff!"

 

Sam raised an eyebrow, Charlie had left out the pet part of the plan.

 

"But I have clothes" Gadreel said, looking down at his jeans, grey T-shirt and black hoodie.

 

"Yes! I know!" Charlie groaned "And only those, after the last hunt when they got dirty, you had to wear some of Sam's clothes until yours were clean."

 

Sam smiled, that was true, Gadreel was almost as tall as Sam, so his clothes were the only ones that fit the lost angel.

 

"Now grab your jacket, we're going" Charlie declared, gesturing towards the wall where Gadreel's jacket was hanging up.

 

Gadreel looked helplessly at Sam, who only shrugged in response, and shook his head with a smile. "You won't win this argument Gadreel, I would just go with her if I were you" Sam explained.

 

Gadreel sighed and went to grab his jacket as Charlie grinned triumphantly "Easy peasy" she whispered to Sam.  

 

"Yes but you never told him about the pet" Sam informed her.

 

"Pfft, baby steps" Charlie tossed back, grinning at Gadreel as he came out of his room.

 

"Ready?" Charlie asked the angel and at his nod, she started down the hallway. "Then we are off, see you later Sam!"

 

Sam laughed and clapped Gadreel on the back as he walked by, noting how he flinched away, still cautious of him, not that Sam could blame him after what Dean did.

 

"Good luck Gadreel" Sam whispered, then raised his voice "Have fun you two!" he called as he watched the unlikely duo head out of the bunker. Poor Gadreel was in for some interesting times if Charlie had any say in the matter.

****

**Gadreel’s POV**

 

I quietly listened to Charlie chatter as she grabbed clothes that she thought that I would like.  She was a nice girl with a good soul, but I couldn't figure out why she was doing this.

 

"Charlie" I started "Why are you doing all of this?"

 

Charlie sighed and turned to face me. "Because you are a good guy Gadreel. Yes, you made some mistakes in the past, but you were doing them for the greater good, or so you thought.  You were tricked by Lucifer and Metatron."  she explained as she herded me towards the change rooms.

 

"You have done so much to make up for it, helping capture Metatron, helping with the hunts and Cas. Now it's time for you to start putting together a life here, since you decided to stay down here instead of go back up to heaven." Charlie said firmly as she pushed me into a change room with a stack of clothes.

 

"Now try all those on, and I want to see what they look like" Charlie told me as she pulled out her phone and started looking through it as she waited for me to try on the clothes.

 

I sighed and did as I was told, still not quite sure why Charlie was doing this, but going along with it to make the redhead happy.

****

A few hours later we finally left the mall, carrying a multitude of bags between us. Charlie had managed to talk me into a few pairs of jeans, some new t shirts and a couple of hoodies. She also picked out some DVDs and books for me, 'classics and must-sees' according to her. I had laughed at that and went along with everything Charlie had said, I was just happy to be included and curious about the books and movies, it would be nice to experience some of the things that humans found to be enjoyable.

 

"Ok, just one more stop" Charlie announced as we got into her tiny car. Charlies phone went off, and Charlie glanced at it quickly before typing something back. "Ok, two more stops" Charlie corrected herself, "Sam and Dean want pizza."

 

“Ok, where are we going first?" I asked quietly, curious about what else Charlie had planned.  And she was right, I did need more things, I’m barely an angel after what I did to stop Metatron, I needed to sleep and eat now, stuff I never had to do before. I still have some angel powers, but I only use them when helping the Winchesters on hunts.  

 

Charlie chattered about what other new things I should try and what kinds of pizza I should try as she drove us to our newest destination.  She seemed really excited about this next stop and I couldn't help the small smile that found its way to my face as I watched the redhead talk excitedly. Soon we were pulling up in front of a small white and grey building, with what looked like cages attached to the side of the building. The sign out front indicated that it was an animal shelter.

 

I frowned and looked at Charlie, who was already opening the car door. "Charlie, what is an animal shelter, and why are we here?" I questioned, glancing from her to the building.

Charlie paused and looked at me "An animal shelter is a place where stray, lost, abandoned or surrendered animals, mostly dogs and cats, and sometimes sick or wounded wildlife are brought." she explained "People come here to adopt them, and that's why we are here, to get a cat."

 

I looked at her in surprise, "You are getting a cat?" I asked, confused as to why she would want me with her for this.

 

"No silly" Charlie grinned at me "YOU are getting a cat" and with that she was out of the car and heading into the building, as I just sat in shock, before hurrying after her.

 

"Why would I get a cat?" I demanded as I approached Charlie, gently grabbing her arm and turning her to face me.

 

"Because I think it will be good for you Gadreel" Charlie replied, smiling gently at me "I think it will help you to have a creature to take care of. And Sam agrees with me." With that statement, Charlie grabbed my hand and tugged me further inside the building.

 

After talking to a lady at the front desk, we were led into a back room lined with cages, full of cat's. I looked at them all sadly, no creature should be looked up like this.  I didn't need or want a cat, but I did want to free all the cat's from their tiny prisons. I was locked up once too, for millenniums, so I couldn't stand to see any creature locked up. I followed Charlie as she chatted, silently watching all the cats, until I passed one particular cage.

 

I stopped and looked at the frightened feline inside. It was a tiny cat, full grown, but still small, very thin, with an air of absolute resignation about it. But right now it was staring at me fearfully, as if I was death himself. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw such human emotions swirling in the bright aqua green eyes, which stood out against the smoky grey and black fur, and tiny pink nose.  The cat was beautiful, and no animal should look so broken as this one did. I knew immediately that I needed to save the cat with the human eyes.

 

"This One" I said softly.

 

Charlie beamed and came over to look at my cat. "Oh she is adorbs" Charlie squealed,  "But she looks so thin and sad!"

 

"Oh, you don't want that one. She is being put down today" A worker explained as she glanced sadly towards the cages. I frowned, not sure of the meaning put down.

 

Charlie gasped beside me "NO! why is such a beautiful cat being put down" she demanded. I gave her a questioning look.

 

Charlie looked at me frantically "They are going to kill her! Today!" she cried.

 

I looked sharply at the worker, and placed my hand protectively against the cage. "Why do you want to kill this cat?" I asked icily.

 

The worker gulped. "We don't WANT to, but she's an abandoned stray that won't let anyone touch her. She hisses and claws if you get too close. We can't adopt her out to any families." she explained nervously.

 

"She's scared" I snapped "You can see it in her eyes. What-" I stopped when I felt something touch my hand, turning, I saw the cat carefully licking my fingers and making a low purring sound as she nuzzled up against my hand.

 

Charlie looked at me, the cat, back at me and then turned towards the stunned employee.

 

"We are taking this cat" she said firmly.

 

The worker nodded  weakly and mumbled something about going to get some forms. I smiled at the cat, silently thanking my father for the chance to save a life.

 

****

**Reader POV**

 

When the worker told the man that he couldn't adopt me because I was to be put down, I saw the rage flash in his eyes as he demanded why  I was to be killed. I was drawn to the large man. He had a sad look in his eyes, like he was trying to atone for something that he had done. He looked lost and broken. He looked like how I felt. When he put his large hand against my cage door, I acted on instinct and crept forward to nuzzle against his hand and attempted to purr. I automatically licked his fingers, trying to get closer to him. I felt safe next to him.

  
An hour later the large man, who was called Gadreel, carried me out of the shelter, with me cradled protectively against his chest. As safe as I felt with Gadreel, I couldn’t help but dig my claws into his chest as I shivered, unsure about what my future held. I was out of the shelter, but now no one would know where I went. How would I get back to my old life? What would become of me now?

 

 


End file.
